A Little Bit of Me
by Chocobo-Cloud
Summary: This is fic is for Aeriths-Rain o Sorry this took so long to post! Anyway! PG-14/15 Warnings: Reno's mouth, a not exactly fluffy kiss scene. No spoilers :3 -Vincent learns that someone cares- Reno/Vincent. Enjoy, and please R&R! :3


A/N- This is a fanfic for Aeriths-Rain o I kinda suck at Reno/Vincent, but I tried my best :3 So please enjoy, and don't hesitate to send in more fanfic requests (Sorry this took so long to get up!)-

A Little Bit of Me

Reno & Vincent

000

Rufus Shin-Ra sighed, pushing the stack of papers out of his reach. After all the ones he had signed today, he never wanted to pick up another pen again. _Make the Turks do it. They're not exactly saving the world right now._ Suddenly, his office door opened, a red cloaked figure stepping through. Once the man saw whose office he had entered, he immediately pulled back.

"Excuse me," He muttered, turning and closing the door behind him. Rufus stared in awe. _Was that really him?? Why did he suddenly show up now?_ Rufus flew the door open and looked down the hallway.

"Vincent!" The dark haired man turned partially, acknowledging whoever had called his name. _It IS him._

"I have no business with you." Vincent turned, the golden-clawed hand drawing his cloak to the side as he turned. It was a flash of red, and immediately brought one person into mind.

"Are you looking for Reno?" Vincent paused, his back turned.

"Who said I wanted anything to do with a Turk?" Rufus chuckled.

"You were one." It was true, regardless if Vincent wanted to remember those days or not.

"Not any more." He turned and grasped the door handle, ready to leave the Shin-Ra building for good and never come back. Coming there in the first place, only to be caught by Rufus, was even worse.

"Then what are you doing here? If you don't have business with me, surely you are seeking someone else here. The SOLDIERS are all out training in Gongaga today. That leaves me, and the Turks on the list, and we've already crossed one component out. So who is it?" Vincent stiffened. Rufus and his mental warfare, something this world will never understand.

"I said I have no business here," Vincent turned his head ever so slightly, in a way just so his crimson eyes could glare at Rufus, "It's none of your concern, either way." And with those parting words, Vincent left ShinRa, for hopefully the last and final time in his life. Rufus stood stupidly, wondering if what happened had…really just happened. _Vincent Valentine, what are you hiding? _

The car door slammed shut, waking up a certain red-head from his nap in the back seat.

"Oui! Be careful with the machinery, yo." Reno murmured, sitting up lazily. Vincent let out a brief but heavy sigh and rested his head on the back of the car seat. It was a soft leather that blended well with the color of his dark hair. "This car ain't cheep."

_I may have lived in a coffin for a few decades, Reno, but I know a Ferrari when I see one. _

"Why do you insist on wasting money on a car?" A fluffy tuff of red hair appeared behind the car seat, followed closely behind by mischievous teal eyes.

"I ain't wastin' it, yo." Reno slithered into the front seat, propping sunglasses onto his pale, milky face before starting the car up. Vincent sighed again. _Reno and his toys. _"Whatdaya think? Pretty Rude like, eh?" Reno pretended to straighten his suit jacket and slick his hair back, making his boyfriend chuckle aridly. Reno' s ears immediately perked up. "Did you just laugh?" Vincent stared at Reno with a blank face.

"No-"

"Yeah ya did! I heard it, yo," he snorted, " cutie little chuckle."

"Why are you concerned whether I did or not?" Vincent asked grimly. Reno threw the car into acceleration, speeding away from the ShinRa building.

"You never laugh. Ever." Reno shot Vincent a small, playful sideways smirk, his red eyebrows. It was a '_you-know-I'm-right'_ mixed with a '_you-can't resist-this_' face. Vincent had to look away. His willpower faded each time that face came out. _Damn. _

"…Should I try to?" The side of the Turk's mouth quirked up.

"You don't know how happy that'd make me, baby." Reno leaned over and kissed right below Vincent's ear. Vincent mumbled softly, which Reno took as some kind of 'Vincent's turned on' moan.

"Keep your eyes on the road, baka." Reno pouted and tilted his head forward, letting his shades fall further down his nose.

"So sexy, what'd da boss say?"

"…I didn't speak to him about it." Reno almost swerved off the road.

"WHA?! Why the hell not??"

"I couldn't do it." Vincent's husky voice sounded grim in Reno's ears.

"You could've just walk up ta him an been like, 'boss man, I'm madly in love with a certain red head Turk, so if he comes in late with lots of hickes, ya know where he's been. An I don't want any complaining bout it."

"I don't give hickies, Reno."

" Oh yeah, that's my job. Vincent pulled the collar of his cloak up. "But what's so hard bout telling him? Heck, I'd do it if ya let me."

"No. I told you, this is my stand." Reno sighed and clucked his tongue.

"You make everything sound like a war." Unexceptionally, the car gave a sharp jerk right, and the Ferrari was on an empty back road. Reno parked the care before turning to Vincent.

"What are you-"

"Stop with the fighting. You gotta understand, you don't have to fight any more. Don't know how many times I can tell ya this, Vincy, but as long as I'm here, you don't hafta worry." Vincent adverted his own eyes away from Reno's, not giving in.

"But you don't understand my past-"

"Screw your past! Screw everyone that screwed up your life and made you miserable. They're gone-I'm here-welcome to the present. All you have to worry about is me screwing you. Got it? Your past isn't a part of you anymore." Vincent turned to Reno who had a light smirk on his thin lips. He pulled his lover to his own lips and planted a firm kiss on them. Vincent felt Reno smirk under his as he ran his tongue across the brunette's mouth. The only time Vincent ever showed emotion was when he was with Reno, and he knew that. Reno knew just what to say to turn things around, which Vincent thanked him for by allowing the Turk to slip his thin hands up his shirt as he pulled Reno closer in a hug. _When did I begin to love you so much? _Reno continued to savor his love's toned stomach as Vincent's mind was simultaneously rendering with thoughts. _How could one person persuade me the way you do? You showed me that I can be whole are you. How did you open me up? _Reno whispered the three words that he said so much into Vincent's ear, causing them to crush their lips together harder. _I didn't think that some one like you would take up such a big part of my heart. But you found the room and kept the key. I tried to shut you out, but you found out so much about me, and still loved me. _

"Thank you, Reno."

_I love you._

Das Enda!

A/N-And that concludes my first Reno.Vincent fanfic! I think this couple has really grown on me…be looking for more fanfics of this couple in the future! Sorry this took so long to get up! My computer is dumb X3 Thanks for reading! Please R&R and send more of those requests! -

ChocoboCloud

-o-


End file.
